Who Are You?
by Flybaek
Summary: (CHAP 2 UP!) Byun Baekhyun (24) mahasiswa akhir jurusan arsitektur dan Chanyeol (33) malaikatnya Korea Selatan-idolanya semua orang, takdir apa yang menunggu mereka? /CHANBAEK/GS/Other Pairing/
1. Pertemuan

**WARNING: EXO GS FANFICTION. TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

{Byun Baekhyun (24) dan Chanyeol (33) takdir apa yang menunggu mereka?}  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLYBAEK PRESENT, 09 FEBRUARI 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada dua pertarutan—yang secara tidak langsung melindungi _privasi_ Baekhyun. Pertama, cuci kakimu selanjutnya balikkan tubuhmu dan menjauhlah dari kamar perempuan yang separuh alisnya nyaris gundul itu.

"Ini soal selera, kau tahu." Ketika ada yang bertanya, ia dengan lancarnya menjawab seperti itu. " _Lagian,_ Chanyeol juga menggunakan alis model ini dipemotretan terakhirnya."

Byun Baekhyun—perempuan berparas manis. Kulitnya sedikit pucat dengan bibir tipis dan berperawakan kecil. Ia senang me _nyemir_ rambutnya dengan warna keperakan, lalu menggantinya dengan hitam dalam hitungan hari kedepan.

"Aku cepat bosan." Ketika gadis-gadis penata rambut—yang bekerja disalon ujung perumahan itu bertanya, ia langsung memotong—seakan tahu saja. " _Lagian,_ Chanyeol sudah mengganti warna rambutnya dengan hitam untuk _fanmeeting_ nanti."

"Lalu, kau juga harus memotong rambut mu?", Minseok—nama kerennya Xiumin, penata rambut senior disana bertanya lagi. "Byunee," ia mulai dengan panggilan kesukaan Baekhyun. "Rambutmu itu— _apa yang berkilau kuat dan wangi. Terasa lembut, lebat mengembang. Rambut Baekhyun, rambut Baekhyun. Ini lah lima tandanya rambut sehat kinclong_.", diakhiri tepuk tangan riuh, Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Ya _nuna,_ "ia mengalihkan pandang dari kaca, "Kau benar-benar jadi korban iklan _shampoo_ itu."

"Panggil aku _eonni_ bodoh." Minseok mengumpat dari balik meja resepsionis.

"Tidak tidak," Baekhyun membuat sebuah pembelaan. "Chanyeol memanggil penata rambutnya _nuna_." Ia tersenyum lucu.

"Lalu, kau juga menyukai perempuan Byunee?", tanya Minseok saktaris.

" _Aish_ , tidak untuk hal itu." Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Dalam hal ini aku masih waras, karena yang aku suka itu Chanyeol." Tepukan kecil diantara pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ membuatnya tambah tersenyum malu-malu.

Dan begitulah, rambut indah Baekhyun—menurut Minseok, dipangkas habis hingga tengkuk.

— _Chanyeol_

 _Lagi—_

Kalau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, gadis-gadis penata rambut itu senang mendengar celotehan Baekhyun—yang hampir tiap hari mampir kesalon itu. Ada saja yang ingin ia ubah. Entah itu rambut, alis, atau sekedar mencuci rutin rambutnya.

" _Nuna, nuna!"_ suatu hari yang panas, Baekhyun datang dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang tersenggal. "Ada apa byunee?" salon yang tampak ramai itu mengarahkan segala perhatian pada dagu kecil Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat— _oke itu tidak penting,_ dalam sekali pandang.

Helaian rambut keriting—yang Baekhyun jadikan _jambul,_ sudah rombak dari tadi. " _Daebak!"_ , ungkapnya seru. "Chanyeol akan merilis albumnya yang ketiga." Ucapnya kepalang gembira.

 _Mereka mendesah lega—_ diam-diam.

"Kupikir apa." Seorang remaja perempuan yang tengah dipijat kakinya menyeru geram.

Suasana mendadak diam.

Gadis-gadis penata rambut itu berpandangan, seolah berkomunikasi lewat matanya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendesis. Kepalanya yang bulat memutar cepat—mencari sumber dari omongan tidak _bermutu_ itu.

"Kau bilang, _kupikir apa?"_ , mendadak ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya—menuding kearah pipi berbintik remaja tadi.

"Kau—", Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan salon yang mendadak diam kembali.

"Kau pikir ini biasa saja?" lelaki itu menjeda ucapannya,

"Kau kira menunggu tiga tahun untuk _comebacknya_ itu hal yang sepele?"

"Heh bocah." Yang ditatap tidak memalingkan arah pandanganya. "Urus saja jadwal remedialmu itu! Masih kecil, sok-sokan menimpali omongan orang dewasa!" dengan sok, Baekhyun menepuk dadanya dan menekan kata _dewasa._

"Mau berapakalipun kau pergi kesalon ini, kalau memang hatinya busuk ya tetap saja penampilanmu busuk!"

" _Eww,_ perempuan mengerikan." Baekhyun meniup ujung poninya yang melengkung asal. " _Nuna,_ jangan biarkan bocah ini datang kesalon ini lagi."

"Yy-yya Baekhyun, akan kami usahakan.", cicit seorang _staff_ disana.

"Cih." Wajahnya tambah memerah—kali ini sampai telinga. "Aku tidak minat lagi." Ia berlalu sampai luar.

Semua yang ada diruang itu mengehela napas panjang. _Tegang sekali._

"Ah, aku akan kembali nanti sore.", tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali menyembul lewat pintu-dorong itu. "Setelah aku tidur siang, aku mau meluruskan rambutku." Kalimat itu bernada gembira.

"Dan, ah! _Nuna,_ cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Agar bocah _sok_ itu cepat enyah dari sini." Kali ini nada suara Baekhyun berubah serius.

.

.

Hujan menderu dari luar, suarnaya yang beradu sedikit mengusik. Bau tanah yang basah dan petir menggelegar terdengar agak jauh. Hawa pengap—yang biasa muncul sebelum hujan, terganti suhu dingin menusuk sampai tulang.

"Ngghh." Baekhyun melenguh, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat. Dan salon tutup sebentar lagi.

"Sial.", Baekhyun kesal. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang sedikit buruk rupa dari monitor TV yang gelap. "Aku tertidur terlalu lama."

"Kalau seperti ini, sudah tidak sempat ke salon." Sedikit malas, ia melangkah kearah dapur. "hhhhh," satu desahan panjang terdengar _lagi_ darinya. "Aku harus masak untuk makan malam."

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Baekhyun mulai mencuci beras dan mengukur airnya sampai telapak tangan—Chanyeol pernah mengajarkan _trik_ ini di TV. Ia mulai memotong brokoli untuk dimasak bersama saus kepiting, lalu mengeluarkan iga sapi dari lemari pendingin. Baekhyun akan membuat _galbi_ untuk ibunya—karena _galbi_ itu kesukaan Chanyeol.

— _Chanyeol_

 _Lagi—_

 _Syndrom_ Chanyeol-ialah-panutanini dimulai sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol—lengkapnya Park Chanyeol, memulai debut keartisannya lewat projek _boygrup_. Beranggotakan empat lelaki _maskulin,_ tampan, dan menjerat, Chanyeol memiliki kriteria lelaki yang siap dilirik siapapun.

Tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Masa pubernya penuh dengan hal berbau Chanyeol, ia begitu mencintai idolanya. Dengan suara berat yang rendah—terkesan begitu _sexy_ , menemani malam-malam Bakehyun sebelum tidur. Remaja tiga belas tahun itu tumbuh dengan obsesi sampai usia dewasanya.

Byun Baekhyun, tengah menyelesaikan _study_ nya di fakultas arsitektur Seoul National University—karena Chanyeol juga. Usianya sudah 24 tahun, ia siap diwisuda setelah menyelesaikan projek bangunan bertingkat sepuluh yang akan dibangun di Gangnam. Semacam komplek perkantoran _eksklusif_ dengan rancangan yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan apik.

"Aku benar-benar butuh kesalon.", pandangnya nanar. "Aku harus mengganti warna rambutku," monolognya lagi. "Rambutku perlu diluruskan dan diberi nutrisi.", mimik wajahnya begitu tersakiti.

" _Aish_ , ini gara-gara perempuan sialan itu!" Baekhyun mengayunkan spatula yang ia pakai untuk mengaduk brokoli, saus kepiting yang masih menyisa diujung spatula itu mengotori bagian kecil dari kompor.

"Ahhh sudahlah." Ia menunduk lesu. "Aku bertanya saja pada ibu, mungkin salonnya bisa dibuka lebih awal.", Baekhyun mencoba menghibur hatinya yang tengah terpuruk.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit sangsi jika ibunya mau mengabulkan permintaannya. _Ini bukan style ibunya._ Tapi, apa salahnya mencobakan. Baekhyun kembali meringis _nelangsa_.

" _Semangat Byunee."_ Bisiknya putus asa.

.

.

"Sedang apa?", Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaktus kecil yang ada didekat jendela.

"Oh ibu," ia menyambut wanita yang nyaris menyerupai dirinya."—sudah pulang."

"Tumben pulang terlambat." Sambung Baekhyun cepat

"Iya Baek," wanita itu tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menggamit lengannya. "Ibu perlu merevisi beberapa laporan, jadi pulang sedikit terlambat." Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan anak rambutnya.

"Ibu mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Baekhyun menarik—lepas jaket musim panas Nyonya Byun yang bermotif polkadot terang.

Nyonya Byun itu _nyentrik._ Semangatnya masih begitu _anak muda._ Koleksi pakaiannya bercorak dan berwarna terang—jarang untuk wanita seuisianya untuk memiliki koleksi itu. Penampilannya tidak jauh dari _tren_ dan _fashion_ yang begitu _uptodate_. Nyonya Byun senang mengecat kukunya dengan warna pastel, mengeriting rambutnya dan mencoba banyak merk _eye liner_. Inilah yang mendasarinya untuk membuka sebuah salon.

Dulu sebelum suaminya meninggal—dan membuatnya menjadi janda, salon itu ia kelola sendiri dengan bantuan beberapa _staff_. Tetapi ketika Baekhyun masuk sekolah menengah, ekonomi begitu lesu. Salonnya tidak begitu ramai, dan mereka membutuhkan uang untuk biaya sekolah Baekhyun. Karena dasarnya Nyonya Byun adalah pekerja keras, ia menitipkan salon itu pada Minseok dan menawarkan jasanya pada perusahaan iklan—ia seorang akuntan omong-omong.

"Ibu, ayo makan." Baekhyun yang menunggu ibunya—mandi, segera bangkit dan mematikan TV yang menayangkan episode spesial Chanyeol di _The Return of Superman._

Nyonya Byun sudah segar, dan menguarkan bau apel. "Kenapa tvnya dimatikan Baek?", ia bertanya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan.

"Tidak ada acara bagus." Baekhyun menggumam rendah.

"Bukannya tadi ada Chanyeol, yang kau bilang menantu masa depan ibu?", Nyonya Byun menyendok saos kepiting yang terlihat menggoda diatas piring.

"Aku bisa menontonnya nanti.", perempuan berhidung bangir itu kembali menjawab tidak ada minat.

"Heum, brokoli ini enak.", disela kunyahan—Nyonya Byun sempat memuji kemampuan memasak Baekhyun yang mengagumkan. "Kalau kau tidak mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus, ibu bisa beri modal untuk membuka restoran. Pasti ramai.", imbuhnya lagi.

"Tapi, kau harus mengubah gaya rambutmu Baek. Kau terlihat be—"

"—nah.", mendengar kata _mengubah gaya rambut_ , membuat Baekhyun menyela dan memiliki keberanian untuk mendiskusikan masalahnya.

Nyonya Byun sedikit berjengit mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. "Ada apa? Kau mengagetkan ibu." Ia mengelus halus permukaan dadanya.

"Jadi bu, begini." Baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya dan memulai ceritanya. "Harusnya aku meluruskan rambut dan mengganti warnanya menjadi _magenta_ , tetapi urung karena aku ketiduran." Ia meringis malu.

"Tumben tidak main kesalon," Nyonya Byun berusaha menahan senyumnya. "tidak biasanya juga kau tidur siang Baek."

"Tidak bu, aku main _kok_ ke salon." Jawabnya. "Tapi ada seorang remaja perempuan yang begitu menyebalkan. Dia berani mengejek Chanyeolku dan aku bersumpah untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Aku juga menyuruh Minseok _nuna_ untuk melarangnya datang kesalon.", oceh Baekhyun runtut. "Ibu juga tahu, aku harus tidur sebentar agar emosiku kembali baik. Tapi, itu malah membuatku tidak sempat ke salon."

"Owww Baek," Nyonya Byun ikut menaruh sumpitnya. "Tidak seharusnya kau berlaku seperti itu pada pelanggan. Walaupun ia tidak menaruh minat pada Chanyeol mu.", wanita itu berujar singkat.

"Tapikan buuuu," rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Ya sudah, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Mengerti?", Nyonya Byun terdengar tengah _mendikte_ Baekhyun.

"Ya, oke baiklah." Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, bisakah ibu menelpon Minseok _nuna_? Besok aku ada pertemuan dengan direktur SX Ent. Kami perlu membicarakan beberapa hal, dan ini dilakukan digedung pusat. Aku takut bertemu Chanyeol dengan penampilan seperti ini bu."Nyonya Byun berkedip tiga kali, lalu memandang kearah galbi yang ada ditengah meja—tanpa minat.

"Kau tahu Baek, itu akan susah dilaku—", Baekhyun merengut. Ibunya bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oke, kau menang Baek. Mau jam berapa?" Nyonya Byun berjalan kearah tas kerjanya yang ada diatas sofa.

" _Assa!"_ , Baekhyun meninju udara dengan senang. "Aku butuh Minseok _nuna_ jam delapan. Terimakasih bu, kau yang terbaik." Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu berlari memeluk—badan yang sama mungilnya itu.

.

.

Bau lavender dan kayu manis masing-masing tercium dari bilik toko roti didekat halte bus. Baekhyun memandang pantulannya yang terefleksi digenangan air—sisa hujan semalam. Rambutnya sudah berubah magenta—wajahnya terlihat lebih segar. Sebelum pergi ia membubuhkan riasan _makeup_ burgundy pada matanya. Rambutnya ditata sedikit berombak, dan dilengkapi dengan _beani_. Ia menggunakan kaos putih polos, dan _hotpants_ biru tua—menampakkan tubuhnya yang _molek_ berisi.

"Aww, bau roti ini membuatku lapar." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli dua roti isi dan sekotak susu _strawberry._ Ia melewatkan sarapannya karena bangun terlalu siang. Minseok menggerutu selama pengerjaan rambut Baekhyun.

" _Tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan cepat-cepat. Anakku masih butuh susu tahu Byunee!"_ Begitu katanya.

Baekhyun turun dua halte sebelum gedung SX Ent. Ia butuh membeli beberapa kertas A0, karena kertas kerjanya—untuk gambar teknik, sudah hampir habis. Ia melenguh saat menyadari langit kembali mendung.

Baekhyun menatap telpon pintarnya yang bergetar.

Dari teman sekelompoknya.

 _Ya Byunee, cepat kemari. Direktur sudah datang._

"Aku harus bergegas."

Baekhyun melewati dua blok dengan menggumam beberapa lagu Chanyeol dan grupnya. Sebelum melangkah menaiki tangga SX Ent, ia menggunakan ID yang diberikan _staff_ SX Ent beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Setelah menyelesaikan ini, aku harus membeli es serut.", obat _stress_ Baekhyun selain tidur adalah makanan manis atau pedas. Dan ia yakin, sepulangnya dari pertemuan ini ia butuh tiga mangkuk es serut kacang merah.

Baekhyun menempelkan ID itu pada kotak sensor yang ada dipintu masuk. Secara otomatis, pintu itu terbuka dan membawa Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu kentara.

Kulitnya sedikit meremang—membiasakan perubahan yang begitu mendadak. "Aku suka pendingin ruangannya." Ia terkikik sendiri.

 _Drtt_

 _Drtt_

"Wakil ketua kelompok, kau ada dimana?" tanpa sapa, Baekhyun dibuat pengang karena suara panik milik Baro.

"Aku sudah dibawah. Tenanglah," ia berlagak tenang—padahal ia merasa canggung karena diawasi banyak pasang mata.

"Baro, _lift_ nya dimana?" Bisiknya malu.

"Kau lurus saja, setelah ada meja informasi kau belok kanan nanti ada— _pip"_ , sambungan itu terputus.

"Sial, kenapa mati." Ia memandang layar dengan _background_ Chanyeol—yang tengah menggenggam balon.

"Permisi nona," Baekhyun yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan telpon genggamnya bergeser kesebalah kanan.

 _Prak_

"Sial! Telpon genggamku." Ia terkejut setengah mati. Benda itu sudah jatuh, tertimpa kaki pula.

"Ah, maaf." Baekhyun yang tergagap langsung berjongkok dan memungut benda silver itu.

" _Aish_ , tidak bisa hidup." Ia memencet tombol yang ada disisi kanan. "Apa karena, ini juga sudah masuk kedalam air bekas aku cuci rambut tadi ya? Makanya ia sudah tidak sehat." Baekhyun mengelus-elus layar monitor yang gelap.

"Eum, nona. Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru dan tidak melihatmu. Apa telpon genggammu baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng—tapi dengan cepat ia mengangguk kaku. Ia masih bingung, "Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya lesu.

"Baiklah kalau tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.", orang itu berlalu—setelah sebelumnya memberikan tepukan ringan dibahu mungil Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, cepatlah."

"Ya Jongdae, tunggu aku."

 _Suara berat dan rendah itu—_ Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. _Beani_ nyahampir jatuh karena ia terduduk kaget.

"Chan—yeol?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Park—Chan—Yeol?" ia mengeja nama itu sambil mengerjap lucu.

Baekhyun meraba bahunya yang sempat ditepuk Chanyeol beberapa kali. Ia terlihat _norak_ sekali. Bibirnya setengah terbuka dan pipinya bersemu hingga menjalar hingga kuping.

"Permisi nona," sekarang siapa lagi—pikirnya.

"Jangan duduk dilantai." Lelaki itu— _security_ , yang bahkan mirip Woo Bin. Aktor saingan Chanyeol di acara drama _award_.

"Bahkan _staff_ keamanannya juga memiliki tampang yang menjanjikan." Baekhyun tidak menggubris pernyataan lelaki tinggi itu, ia malah sibuk _fangirling_. "Dunia _entertaiment_ memang sangat berbeda, _daebak!"_

"Nona?", lelaki tadi mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajah dungu Baekhyun.

"Yyy—a?" Baekhyun cepat berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya.

"Baiklah," Lelaki itu tersenyum canggung. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ia bertanya sopan.

"Ah ya, tentu." Baekhyun antusias, ia menunjukkan ID yang baru ia dapat kemarin—sebelum pergi kesalon dan melabrak remaja itu—euww. "Aku tidak ikut kesini kemarin, dan aku adalah wakil ketua kelompok untuk projek pembangunan SX Ent di Gangnam. Bisa kau tunjukkan dima _lift_ nya? Aku sedikit tersesat." Ringisnya malu.

"Ohh, pantas saja." Lelaki tadi mengangguk cepat, lalu tersenyum. "Kau bisa berjalan lurus, setelah menemukan pilar berwarna karamel berbeloklah kekanan. _Lift_ nya tepat dideretan itu."

Setelah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ia berlari kencang.

 _Ting_

Pintu _lift_ itu nyaris tertutup rapat. Baekhyun dengan cepat menekan tombol yang ada disebelah bingkai _lift_ dengan napas tersenggal.

"Tung—ghuuu." Ujarnya samabil menundukkan bahunya.

"Tentu saja, masuklah nona.", seperti adegan _slowmotion_ , Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangnya kedalam _lift_ itu.

"Ow _shit."_ , dahinya mengernyit dalam.

— _Chanyeol_

 _Lagi—_

"Ada apa nona?", tanya lelaki dengan sejuta senyum itu.

"Ttii—dak." Baekhyun melenggang masuk dengan napas yang kembali berat—tidak teratur. Ia gugup setengah mati.

 _Ting_

 _Lift_ itu benar-benar tertutup, menyisakan mereka berdua—ralat tiga, karena Jongdae tersembunyi di balik tubuh raksasa Chanyeol, dalam diam. Keringat dingin mulai menyembul dari pelipis Baekhyun. _Beani_ yang sedari tadi ia genggam, mulai ia remas dengan gemas. Gusinya mendadak gatal dan giginya gemeretak.

Park _hot_ Chanyeol sedang ada disebelahnya.

Ow

Ow

Rambut yang memanjang—nyaris menyentuh pundaknya, tiba-tiba membuatnya gerah. Ia tidak mampu berkutik sekalipun. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia bertemu Chanyeol sedekat ini, sudah ratusan _fanmeeting_ ia datangi. Tapi tetap saja ini membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Menemui direktur ya?", Chanyeol memulai percakapan dalam suasana canggung itu.

"O?" Nada bicara Baekhyun meninggi—menandakan ia terkejut bukan main. "O..." kali ini ia mengangguk seperti anak patuh.

"Kalau begitu, kita menuju lantai yang sama." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, begitu hangat dan terlihat terang dimata Baekhyun.

" _Ne..._ ", Baekhyun berubah irit bicara dan terkesan dingin. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah siap lompat kedalam jurang dengan dasar mimpi yang tak berujung.

" _Tuhan, jika ini mimpi aku tak mau berakhir."_ Baekhyun bermonolog seru dalam pikirannya.

 _Ting_

"Kami duluan," kali ini bukan Chanyeol yang bicara, Jongdae—yang bibirnya dari tadi terkatup rapat menyapa Baekhyun sebelum beralalu.

 _Ting_

 _Lift_ kembali tertutup.

"AAAAA PARK _SEXY HOT HANDSOME_ CHANYEOL BARU SAJA BERBICARA PADAKU!" ia berteriak cepat.

"AKU BERSUMPAH, AKU HARUS MENGHABISKAN LIMA MANGKUK ES SERUT AGAR TIDUR NYENYAK!" satu teriakan susulan membuat telinganya pengang sendiri. "Tunggu, lantai tempat direktur sudah lewat." Seolah tersadar ia bergegas menekan tombol 9, dan _lift_ kembali turun.

 **TBC**

Hai haiiii, halo. ketemu lagi yaa, jangan bosen aja :D

Jadi gini, ini adalah fanfic pertamaku yang cukup berani. berani dalam artian bukan (belum) rated M tapi gk menutup kemungkinan bakalan ada part itu-tapi aku ga janji ._.v FF ini aku bikin buat mengisi waktu selama libur kuliah eaaaaa, dan aku usahain cepet update. soalnya belum ada kegiatan yang berarti.

ga panjang-panjang deh, **REVIEW JUSEYOOOO** soalnya FF ini gabakal beres tanpa ada masukan dan kritikan dari kaliaan. hhuhuhu thankyouuuu, lafyuuuu.


	2. Ada apa?

"Kalau begitu, kita menuju lantai yang sama." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, begitu hangat dan terlihat terang dimata Baekhyun.

" _Ne..._ ", Baekhyun berubah irit bicara dan terkesan dingin. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah siap lompat kedalam jurang dengan dasar mimpi yang tak berujung.

" _Tuhan, jika ini mimpi aku tak mau berakhir."_ Baekhyun bermonolog seru dalam pikirannya.

 _Ting_

"Kami duluan," kali ini bukan Chanyeol yang bicara, Jongdae—yang bibirnya dari tadi terkatup rapat menyapa Baekhyun sebelum beralalu.

 _Ting_

 _Lift_ kembali tertutup.

"AAAAA PARK _SEXY HOT HANDSOME_ CHANYEOL BARU SAJA BERBICARA PADAKU!" ia berteriak cepat.

"AKU BERSUMPAH, AKU HARUS MENGHABISKAN LIMA MANGKUK ES SERUT AGAR TIDUR NYENYAK!" satu teriakan susulan membuat telinganya pengang sendiri. "Tunggu, lantai tempat direktur sudahlewat." Seolah tersadar ia bergegas menekan tombol 9, dan _lift_ kembali turun.

.

.

.

Title: Who Are You?

Author: Flyabek

Length: Chapter

Genre: Romance. Drama

Rating: T+

Maincast: Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

Disclamer: ©2016 I own the story, not the cast.

.

 **WARNING: GS and TYPOS**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY~~**_

 **.**

 **Bagian 2. Ada apa?**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol, lelaki berperawakan besar. Kakinya jenjang, tubuh atasnya begitu proporsional. Kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan mampu membuatnya bertahan di dunia _entertaiment_ selama 9 tahun. Lelaki 33 tahun itu memulai debutnya diusia 24 tahun. Setelah menjadi _trainee_ selama lima tahun, ia dipercaya menjadi _lead rapper_ digrupnya.

Grup itu beranggotakan empat orang—Chanyeol, Kim Jongin si populer Kai yang pandai menari, Oh Sehun lelaki dengan pandangan yang begitu membelenggu, dan Wu Yifan, pria China yang mahir bermain dengan lidahnya—ia pandai berbahasa.

Tidak ada yang begitu menarik dalam dunia Chanyeol. Selain sibuk dengan karirnya, ia juga dikenal sebagai orang yang cukup dermawan. Ia rutin menyumbangkan penghasilannya ke beberapa organisasi kemanusiaan—seperti UNICEF. Chanyeol juga dikenal sebagai _pria berhati peri_ —ini juga berlaku pada telinganya.

"Chanyeol," pria berwajah _persegi,_ menyerukan nama itu saat ia melihat pria tinggi tadi tengah mengantri untuk membeli minuman hangat di kedai terkenal.

Ia melambai tinggi agar Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dipintu masuk kedai, "Aku tunggu di depan," lelaki tadi memperlihatkan kantung belanjanya dan menunjuk pintu keluar. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh.

Chanyeol ada dibarisan ketiga, wajahnya nampak segar dan aroma tubuhnya wangi. Setelah lari pagi, ia rutin membeli _choco banana_. Minuman itu mempunyai _magis_ yang tinggi dalam daftar selera Chanyeol—ia suka pisang.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Chanyeol bergegas mengahampiri Jongdae yang nampak muram. Ia memandang kosong aliran Sungai Han yang membentang jauh dalam penglihatannya.

Jongdae—Kim Jongdae, pria dewasa yang memiliki wajah _aegyo_ itu ialah _manager_ paling tampan berdasarkan pilihan _netizen_. Jongdae sudah bekerja bersama Chanyeol sejak mereka sama-sama muda. Menghabiskan hidupnya hampir satu dekade bersama membuat Chanyeol sedikit-banyak paham isi hati ataupun jalan pikiran Jongdae.

Lelaki itu tidak pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia akan banyak diam dan lebih sering menampakkan lipatan dalam didahinya. Suaranya yang melengking terdengar sedikit berat, lalu ia juga jarang tersenyum—seperti itula Jongdae jika memikul beban berat. Chanyeol sekali melihat ekspresi ini, dan ia berharap tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Kau ada masalah?", Chanyeol memegang bahu Jongdae yang terasa semakin sempit.

"Heum?" Jongdae menunduk dalam. "Ya, kurasa begitu.", jawabnya lirih.

"Mau bercerita?" Chanyeol mengambil tempat disebelah kanan—menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar setinggi setengah meter.

"Hhhhh," Jongdae menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Tidak kusangka, kau cepat mengetahui keadaanku.", ia tersenyum miris.

"Kita berteman nyaris satu dekade Jongdae," Chanyeol membuka masker dan _beani_ nya. "Aku rasa, kita cukup mengerti satu sama lain."

"Lalu, mau mulai dari mana?" lelaki tinggi itu menyelipkan satu tangan kesaku _training_ nya, ia ikut memandang Sungai Han dari balik kaca mata hitamnya.

" _Well_ , ibuku sakit." Jongadae menjeda kalimatnya. "Kau tahu, hanya ia yang aku punya." Ia masih menampakkan segaris senyum miris. "Ibuku tidak pernah mau pindah ke Seoul. Itu membuatku begitu sedih, ibu sudah sering sakit dan masih begitu keras kepala. Pikiranku terus bercabang antara kau dan ibu." ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, ambillah cuti." Chanyeol bergeming. Ia menjawab cepat—bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Enak sekali kau berkata seperti itu yeol- _ah_ ," Jongdae menganggap masalahnya sebagai tertawaan. "Aku harus bertanggung jawab penuh pada pekerjaanku. Siapa yang akan mengurus jadwal dan mengantar-jemputmu?"

"Jongdae, harusnya kau menghawatirkan ibumu. Bukan aku!"

"Aku tahu kau seorang profesional, tapi aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri."

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuhan masih mengingatkanmu untuk membagi wakutmu lebih baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesalinya seperti aku.", Chanyeol menjawab dengan tiga potong kalimat yang _mematikan._

"Yeol," Jongdae memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol yang mulai sensitif. "Aku tidak bermaksud membawa topik ini lagi. Tapi, kuatlah kawan. Ini sudah nyaris tiga tahun." Ia mengelus pundak Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun ya," _choco banana_ yang ia genggam ditimangnya saja, tanpa niat untuk menghabiskan seperti biasa. "Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan aku tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun." Chanyeol berhenti bicara.

Dua pria dewasa itu sama diam. Suasana berubah kaku, dan terasa tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan lain. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ " Jongdae mulai memanggil—sedikit terselip rasa _iba_ pada nadanya. "Setelah pemotretanmu minggu depan, aku akan mengambil cuti." ungkapnya.

"Tentu," tanpa berpikir banyak Chanyeol menyanggupi pernyataan Jongdae. "Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat." Lelaki itu memukul bahu Jongdae gemas—mereka tertawa karena hal itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sandarannya "Jongdae- _ya,_ temani aku ke rumah."

Bagi Chanyeol, sebutan rumah berarti SX Ent. Perusahaan yang membantunya untuk mencapai segala mimpi masa muda.

"Untuk apa kau menemui Suho _hyung_?" Jongdae tidak langsung _meng-iyakan_ ajakan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuinya." Chanyeol tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah." Jongdae mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju _van_ di area parkir.

.

.

Siang itu, Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara. Lantunan _chart_ mingguan terdengar sayup dari pengeras suara—memainkan lagu _ballad_ dari _rookie_ yang tengah naik daun. Jongdae sibuk menyetir, sesekali ia ikut menggumam nada lagu itu.

Chanyeol menumpukan sikunya pada bingaki jendela, matanya nyalang menatap keluar. Rambut _magenta_ nya sedikit berubah kecokelatan karena sinar mentari.

"Setelah pemotretan dengan _Elle_ sabtu nanti, aku akan berangkat ke Siheung." Jongdae mengatakan itu setelah melihat buku agendanya.

"Ya, tentu." Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau berjanjilah padaku,"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus baik-baik saja. Tidak _bolos_ minum obat, tidak tidur terlambat dan menerapkan pola makan yang benar."

Chanyeol mengelus dagunya—berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Ya, tentu."

Satu dengusan Jongdae suarakan, "Lampunya sudah hijau." Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu." Lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol sengit. "Kau tahu kan, aku percaya padamu." Satu pernyataan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Kali ini Jongdae yang tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar tergesa dari dalam _lift_. Susana batinnya tengah menyanyi lagu _rock_ yang keras—itu terjadi karena ia _stress_ , insiden bertemu Chanyeol pun tidak lagi ia pikirkan. Ia menjejak lantai kuat-kuat, dengan di pandu _insting_ nya—Baekhyun berjalan lurus. Koridor panjang berhias poster bintang besar berbagai pose tersemat disana.

"Ini benar-benar mewah." Baekhyun membisik setengah tak percaya.

Perempuan itu melirik beberapa sudut yang terpasang _cctv_ , itu membuatnya ingat wajah Baro—ketua kelompok menyebalkan—yang sama bulatnya dengan kamera itu. "Setidaknya, ini koridor lurus. Harusnya aku tidak akan tersesat" ucapnya percaya diri.

Baekhyun melirik pergelagan tangannya—sepuluh lewat empat puluh menit. Ia berjalan agak cepat dan menemukan pintu besar diujung koridor itu. Sebelum mencapai pintu, sebuah tangan menarik lengan Baekhyun—membuatnya nyaris terjerembab.

"Apa yang—"

Disebelahnya, Baro berdiri dengan tatap tajam. Matanya sedikit _melotot_ dan bibirnya mengeluarkan suara decihan muak. "Mau kemana kau?" ia bertanya sakratis.

"Aku kira kau ada didalam, kukira kau—"

"Direktur kami sedang menerima tamu, harap ditunggu sebentar." Seorang wanita menyahut dari balik meja mahoni besar.

" _Sejak kapan wanita itu ada disana?"_ Baekhyun _membatin._

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Baro kembali melirik Baekhyun dari ujung matanya. "Kau baru mewarnai rambutmu?"

"Hmmn," Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi tunggu—yang ternyata juga ada disitu. "Seperti yang kau lihat, apa ini cocok?" Ia bertanya semangat.

"Kurasa cocok."

"Kau begitu memperhaitkanku atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun memicing curiga. "Kenapa kau tahu aku mengganti warna rambutku hari ini?"

"Baunya menyengat sekali bodoh!" Baro mendorong kepala gadis itu—hingga terhuyung.

"Benarkah?" mendadak ia menarik ujung rambutnya—menciuminya aneh.

"Hentikan itu, menjijikan sekali." Lelaki berambut jamur itu komat-kamit, ia ikut menjauhkan bokongnya dari _si jorok_ Baekhyun _._

"Aish! Aku harus ketoilet." Baekhyun berdiri tergesa.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hei!"

"Baekhyun kembali kesini."

"Ya!"

Baekhyun melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan Baro. Ia melewati dinding penuh poster itu—lagi, untuk menemukan bilik kecil didekat _lift._

"Sialan," gadis itu membuka pintu kaca dengan kasar. Wangi pengharum—yang sedikit tercium seperti _capuccino_ , menyambutnya.

Ia menaruh tasnya ke atas undakan keramik, lalu mengeluarkan botol _orange_. Baekhyun menekan penutup botol itu sampai terdengar _klik_ , segera ia tuangkan isinya pada telapak tangan—mengusapnya lalu membaurkan pada rambutnya.

"Harusnya, sebelum keluar aku mendengarkan nasihat Minseok _nuna_ untuk menaruh vitamin terlebih dahulu _._ " Ia sedikit memilin ujung rambut _magenta_ itu—mengibaskannya dan menatanya kembali.

"Ini memalukan sedikit memalukan, tapi—" Baekhyun mengambil _lip balm_ dan mengolesnya sedikit. "—sepertinya, aku memiliki telepati dengan Chanyeol." Ia berujar sambil mencebikkan bibirny, untuk membuat _lip balm_ itu nampak rata natural.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ia akan mengubah warna rambutnya _magenta_." Setelah puas merapikan diri, Baekhyun kembali menenteng karton belanjanya.

Gadis itu menatap pantulannya sekali lagi, lalu berjalan—hendak keluar.

 _Ah!_

Baekhyun menahan napasnya kala menyadari sesuatu. Ia melirik lewat kaca. Lamat-lamat ia dapat mendengar seseorang mengatur suaranya yang terdengar susah. Baekhyun berhenti seperti patung. Sendinya terasa kaku, terbalut es tak kasat mata. Kantong karton—berisi kertas A0 yang ia beli tadi menggantung disikunya. Sedang, telapak tangannya sudah menggapai kayu pemegang pintu itu.

"Aku rasa suara itu bukan dari dalam." Katanya. Ia terlihat meyakinkan dirinya dengan baik.

Dengan segala keberanian yang tersisa, ia menarik pintu itu juga.

" _AH!"_ , satu jeritan lolos dari bibirnya.

Dihadapannya, Chanyeol nampak tergugu. ia tidak berdiri tegak, dan keringat nampak mengkilap dari pelipisnya. Napasnya berat dan sedikit putus-putus. Ada sedikit jejak air mata dan ujung bibirnya sedikit sobek. Sebelum menangkap Chanyeol yang nyaris roboh, Baekhyun sempat melirik tanda dipapan depan toilet.

Rasa-rasanya ia tidak salah masuk kamar mandi _. Ini kamar mandi wanita,_ gadis itu membatin.

Baekhyun melepaskan kantung karton itu dan menahan bahu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memandang gadis itu sayu—seolah meminta bantuan akan ketidak sanggupannya. Tubuhnya yang kalah tinggi membuat Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya keatas.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , kenapa begini?" ia bertanya.

Chanyeol tak juga menjawab, ia malah memejamkan matanya kuat. Wajahnya nampak menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. "Ban—bantu, ak—a—ku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menjawab singkat. "Tentu aku bantu, selama aku mampu."

"Tapi apa?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

Dering telpon Baekhyun samar terdengar dari dalam tas. Ia tak menggubris. Baekhyun sibuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya yang hilang, nyaris seperti tak ada gravitasi. Seolah ingat, ia melirik _cctv_ yang tadi ia lihat.

"Sial, Chanyeol bisa kena masalah." Baekhyun membagi perhatiannya kebeberapa arah lain. Satu ide muncul dalam benakknya.

Ia menyeret bungkusan karton dengan kakinya, lalu menarik tubuh Chanyeol menuju _lift_.

.

.

Siang itu harusnya Baekhyun ada didalam ruangan Suho yang dingin. Mendiskusikan rancangannya—dan Baro, lalu membeli es serut kacang sepualngnya dari sana.

"Kenapa begitu banyak masalah terjadi hari ini?" Bakehyun mengusak rambutnya gemas.

Sesekali ia menguap lebar-lebar tanpa berusaha menutupinya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan remaja SMA yang berdiri tepat disebelah, remaja itu mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Baekhyun tidak repot-repot memikirnya, ia asik menghitung antrian.

"Satu _choco banana,_ " saat tiba gilirannya, ia memesan tanpa meilhat papan _display_. "dan apa kau menjual es serut?" tambahnya sebelum pelayan itu bertanya.

"Maaf, kami tidak menjual es serut." Pelayan tadi masih menampilkan senyumnya, berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Lalu, apakah kau tahu didaerah ini yang menjual es serut?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

"Hmm, begitu ya," Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu, apa disini menjual sesuatu dengan _strawberry_?"

"Anda bisa memilih _strawberry float,_ atau—a"

"Apakah itu memakai soda?"

"Ya, itu memakai soda."

"Aku tidak bisa meminum itu, soda membuatku gemuk." Baekhyun nampak kembali berpikir.

"Bocah ini banyak sekali pertanyaan, tidak dilihat antiran ini panjang?" bisik remaja—lelaki yang tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya cepat. "Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?"

 _Ah,_ hati gadis itu tengah kesal karena dipanggil bocah oleh anak SMA.

"Turunkan pandanganmu, kurang ajar!" ia hendak menggamit belakang kepala lelaki itu, namun usahanya gagal. Ia tidak sampai.

"Cih, mentang-mentang tinggi," ujarnya tajam. "Aku ini sudah dua-puluh-empat tahun bodoh!" ia sedikit menekan bilangan umurnya itu. Lelaki tadi memandang Baekhyun sangsi.

"Nona maaf, jangan memicu keributan." Pelayan itu nampak tak enak hati, tapi ia tak berdaya karena pelototan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudahlah itu saja. Jadi berapa?"

"Baiklah, satu _choco banana_ ukuran large. Atas nama siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol." Pelayan itu nampak menahan senyum.

"Semuanya 6.000 won, nona." Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar won dari saku celana, lalu menyerahkannya.

"Kembaliannya 500 _won_ , silahkan mengambil pesanan anda di sebelah. Terimakasih, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Baekhyun kembali menatap tajam bocah tadi, ia nampak malu-malu untuk kembali mengantri disebelah gadis itu.

"Cih!" Baekhyun berdecak. Nampak muak, ia mengalihkan pandangnya keluar kaca besar. Dia mengabsen beberapa kedai yang ikut berderet—membentuk pola _oval_ dengan kedai ini pusat lengkungnya. Ia bisa melihat toko roti dan _mini market_ yang bersebelahan.

Saat itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu. Chanyeol yang tadi nyaris sekarat ada didalam mobilnya, ia masih pening karena tidak menemukan obatnya. Lelaki itu sudah tertidur selama sejam, dan Baekhyun harus menghabiskan waktu membosankan itu untuk menyetir. Gadis itu pernah bercita-cita menjadi _sasaeng_ _fans_ nya Chanyeol, makanya ia belajar menyetir dengan giat. Tapi, sebelum niat itu ia laksanakan, Baekhyun sudah merasa berdosa. Ia mengabiskan dua kotak tisu dan menangis semalaman karena Chanyeol dikabarkan hampir meregang nyawa karena dikejar _sasaeng._ Dan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, pria itu mengeluh ingin _choco banana_ dalam tidurnya.

"Aku harus membeli air mineral, obat merah, kapas, obat penurun panas, roti pasta kacang, dan susu _strawberry._ " Baekhyun mencatat itu di _memo_ kecil.

Gadis itu terhenyak, "Ah, aku belum menelpon ibu. Dan telponku mati.", ia mengambil benda itu dari dalam tasnya.

"Park Chanyeol."

" _Choco banana_ atas nama Park Chanyeol."

"Hey," Baekhyun kembali menjatuhkan telpon genggamnya. Ia terkejut.

"Ada apa?" bibirnya yang tipis nampak mengumpati remaja SMA tadi.

"Punyamu." Katanya sambil menunjuk pelayan yang ada dibalik meja.

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun memasukkan telpon genggamnya, mengambil pesanannya sambil berlalu pergi. Ia melangkah menuju _mini market_ dengan pohon rindang yang ada disebrang jalan. _Van_ besar milik Chanyeol terpakir dibawah pohon rindang tadi. Dengan lapisan kaca yang gelap, Baekhyun masih mengenali sosok idolanya. Ia memicing—melihat lelaki itu masih terlelap sedang memunggunginya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Chanyeol?" sambil menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau, ia mencoba membuat skenario _ada apa dengan Chanyeol._

Setelah membeli semua barang dari _memonya,_ Baekhyun kembali menuju _van_. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dengan tegak. Di tangannya ada satu plastik sedang dan satu cangkir karton berisi _choco banana._ Melihat tatapan bingung Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergegas masuk kekursi supir.

"Chanyeol- _ssi,_ minumlah." Ia menyeodorkan botol air mineral. Irama jantungnya kembali melantunkan lagu _rock_ yang membuat kerja otaknya ikut _riweh_.

Wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit _linglung_ , dengan luka dan memar—Baekhyun baru menyadari ini, nampak begitu _sexy_. Ia memandang botol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Aku hanya menolongmu,aa—aa" niatnya, Baekhyun ingin meyakinkan Chanyeol akan niat baik yang ia punya. Namun, tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya tak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Aku, aku," Chanyeol mulai menatapnya tak sabar. "Aku, tidak berniat mengambil keuntungan darimu." Dengan sekali napas, Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol nyaris meledak dalam tawa. Ia ingat gadis itu, ia bertemu dalam _lift_ dan entah kenapa ia juga ada dibilik toilet saat Chanyeol nyaris mati. Lelaki itu tetap diam dan menyambut botol dari tangan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu meneguk airnya, "Shhh." Baekhyun ikut meringis karena ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Itu relihat sakit," gadis itu menggumam tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum, "Jangan tersenyum Yeol!" Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di pundak lelaki itu.

"Kau membuatnya terlihat lebih perih," ia mengipas sisi bibir Chanyeol yang terluka dengan kibasan tangannya. "Aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" matanya sudah berair.

"Eum permisi,"

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Bukan, dik. Aku tidak _mau_ kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin menyela." Chanyeol terdengar tengah berbicara dengan gurunya—bahkan itu terdengar lebih menggelikan.

"Dik?" Baekhyun mengulang panggilan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ya dik, jadi begini."

"Dik?", kali ini nada itu melengking tak percaya— _apa aku terlihat seperti anak SMP? Chanyeol memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil._

" Berapa umurmu sampai sudah berani menyetir?"

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan Yeol? Itu terdengar sedikit tidak sopan, harusnya kamu tambahkan _ssi_ atau _oppa_.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya sebal, ia meniup poninya dan mendesah tak percaya. "Aku bukan siswa sekolah menengah Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Lalu?" kerutan lain muncul didahi Chanyeol yang lebar. "Bukannya kamu model baru yang direkrut untuk pemotretan seragam sekolah itu?"

"Hah?" Kali ini dahi sempit Baekhyun yang berkerut.

"Kamu menemui Suho _hyung_ untuk membicarakan kontrak itu kan?" Chanyeol banyak bertanya, dan ia suka sekali _menebak-nebak berhadiah_.

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Baekhyun. "Wahhh, _daebak!"_ ia mengusap dadanya yang kembali sesak.

"YA! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" gadis itu memekik geram. "AKU SUDAH DUA PULUH EMPAT TAHUN, AISH!" ia mengusap kasar ujung matanya.

"Kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menarik tasnya dari kursi belakang dan membuka pintu _van_ kasar.

Chanyeol masih bingung, dan ia telihat begitu bodoh. Bibirnya menganga, matanya membelalak tak percaya—nampaknya ia lupa cara berkedip.

Bagus,

Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana hari itu akan berakhir.

TBC

Halo semuanya, terimakasih sudah membaca Who are you bagian 1 huhuhuhu. Aku terharu ternyata ada yang ngefollow bahkan sempetin buat review. Makasi juga udah di favorit ya ^^ dan hari ini aku bawa bagian 2 nya. Maaf kalau belum memuaskan. FF ini masih perlu banyak koreksi dari pembaca sekalian, jadi yang belum sempet riview bisa dong kasi masukannya hehehehe. Chap depan, udah banyak moment chanbaeknya. jadi mohon ditunggu alurnya ya. Aku sempet kena writing block, tapi aku inget kata-kata **Tere Liye** yang intinya writing block itu ga ada, tapi penulisnya aja yang males. Jadi aku berusaha ga melihara itu sifat males yang emang sering-seringnya dateng kalo lagi ngerjain cerita baru.

 **Big thanks to: Baeks06, yousee, JungKimCaca, dan readers sekaliannn**. Aku cinta kaliaan hahaha.


End file.
